It's OBVIOUS, My Dear Fellow Teammates!
by Anna Sewell
Summary: Beastboy gets smart. To impress Raven? Or to prank everyone else? Beastboy can write poems! Gasp
1. UnWedgieing Wedgies

(A/N Hello people! Just saying, if you see any errors it's Wordpad's fault! It loads extremely oddly, and so some words may or may not be included into this story. I hate it when that happens. Enjoy! Please do not kill me in your reviews. I enjoy living............most of the time.....ON WITH THE STORY!)

~Teen Titans Tower~

Beastboy was thinking very deeply.(A/N OMG A MIRACLE! :-P ) He was in his room, alone. He held a pencil (that was very chewed up) and sat on his desk.

The words "Best Prank Ever That Will Make Raven Laugh" were written (rather sloppily) on the page. (A/N Is sloppily a word?)

Let's go into Beastboy's mind. _Dude! I like, totally got it! Every one thinks I'm dumb. So if I do something really smart, they'd freak out!......But what's really smart?_

Beastboy kept pondering on what was really smart.

Meanwhile...........Robin and Starfire were chatting at the kitchen table, and Cyborg was cooking some.....meaty meat.

"Robin, why are these Earth pets so easily destroyed? My glufnaka was still moving after being hit with bullets and slashed with the swords of badness." Starfire related her pets to the odd Earth pets.

"Star, I think it's because you're too strong. Hamsters are very.....delicate. I'm sure your hamster will forgive you after he returns from the hospital. " Robin messed up his hair in his thoughts.

"Perphaps I can get a more durable Earth pet? A.......lion or tiger perhaps?" Starfire smiled.

"No! We already have the little grass stain! Plus, Silkie THREW UP on my baby!" Cyborg interrupted.

Robin frowned. "Speaking of Silkie......where is he?" He looked around the kitchen.

Raven sat in her room. She was idly flipping through a book, about animals. Animals in poetry, of course. But Raven couldn't help but think about Beastboy. (A/N Ohh! She has feelings maybe?)

Beastboy always seemed to be there for her. He tried to make her laugh, and actually succeeded. Raven always laughed internally, or chuckled. He was concerned for her, and was sweet.........when he wanted to be.

His life seemed so easy, so innocent. The way he lived was fun and simple. Although sometimes, his flashbacks of his past would reach out to Raven. Raven knew, he had suffered a hard life, and took it pretty well.

Silkie appeared out of nowhere and started to throw up. Raven groaned. _One of these days, this mutant's going to pay......._

Instead of throwing up UTFAU (Unidentified Things From Another Universe), Silkie threw up a paper. Raven raised an eyebrow. _Mutant worm delivery service? Great._

Raven teleported Silkie out into the ocean. _I know some odd thing is going to happen, and it's going to be my fault. But this is for all the times you made me angry and destroyed my things._

Silkie gurgled, and was thrown into the ocean. Raven didn't care and nor will she care for the latter consequences. She picked up the piece of paper, despite it's drooliness.

_Dear Journal,_

_Why am I writing in a journal? Aren't these for girls? I think I have issues.........so dude.....uh-HEY WASSUP? I guess I'll confess up my feelings. Yeah. Um....I've had this weird feeling about Raven. She's very shiny. She looks different. I can't explain it, but she smells so good and everything about her seems different. She looks pretty when she yells at me for my pranks. I made a poem about her. Dude, maybe a journal isn't so bad. I mean, it's not like you can laugh at me._

_(A/N Do not complain about the poem's...weirdness. This is Beastboy's poem, NOT mine.)_

_The wind blows past the gamestation_

_The bacon burns in sight_

_But on the sofa is a girl_

_Pure and pretty as light._

_People stare at her in freakiness._

_Some stare in fright._

_But I stare in awe and admiration,_

_for she is my pretty pure light._

_Her cloak is blue as the shirt I have in my room_

_Her hair is purple like a crayola crayon._

_She scowls and frowns and glares but still_

_I'm sure, I want to be her man._

Raven laughed at some parts, and raised an eyebrow at others. But the poem.....Raven was surprised. She had underestimated Beastboy's intelligence and was starting to feel guilty about it.

But most of all, she was could not possibly love her. She was incapable of love!

Beastboy had got it! First, he would take British Accent lessons, and then he would study with this monk dude in this temple. Then, he's buy a bunch of fortune cookies and learn stuff from them.

_Things to do:_

_~Find a British Accent Lesson Instructer_

_~ Find a monk dude_

_~ Find fortune cookies_

_~ Maybe take math and English classes_

"It's perfect!" Beastboy smiled. He looked around his rom. "Man, I really need to clean this up one of these days." To prove his point, there was rattling in his closet, as if some creature was locked up in there. Beastboy got pale. (A/N How does that happen if he's green, we'll never know.)

Cyborg yelled "DINNERTIME!" Scared for his life, he edged away from the closet and ran out his door. He ran away from the closet, but hadn't bothered to lok where he was going, and bumped into a wall 5 seconds flat. (That's a new record for BB, but his head hurts too much to think about it right now.)

Beastboy heard a loud twinkly laugh. "Raven? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT! I..........YOU.........CLOSET! Wait, are you LAUGHING?!"

Raven had seen Beastboy comically run into a wall and laughed. But as soon as Beastboy commented on seeing her laugh, she closed her mouth. "Sorry", Raven muttered.

Raven continued walking to dinner. Her face was red. After learning about Beastboy's "feelings", she had let herself laugh in front of him _Idiot! Idiot! I should not have laughed._

Beastboy got up and said "For what?" Raven raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"For what what?" Raven asked.

Beastboy said "You said sorrry, and I asked for what!"

Raven said "Oh. For laughing."

Beastboy ran to Raven "Laughing is not a bad thing!"

Raven was silentas they both walked to dinner. _Beastboy does care for me, very dearly at that._ "............Thanks."

Beastboy was confused. "For what?"

Raven replied (A/N It's an alliteration!) "For caring for me. For looking after me. You don't have to do that."

Beastboy blushed (A/N ANOTHER alliteration! By the way, what color do you supposed BB turns when he blushes? After all, he is GREEN.) "No problemo......Wanna hear a knock knock joke!?"

Raven groaned. "You really love spoiling moments, don't you?"

They arrived at dinner, rather late. Cyborg picked up a pizza with tongs. "I think this REVOLVING thing is yours, Beastboy."

"......Why do we always eat pizza? Can't we hire some over obcessive fan who's willing to cook for us for free?" Beastboy brought up a good point.

The Titans stopped chewing and looked at Beastboy with large eyes and open mouths. Beastboy resisted the "sea-food" joke. He made them think he was smart.....or just crazy. Beastboy hoped it was the first one.

"Friends, I do not wish to harm Beastboy's 'ego', but I believe that was 'freaky'. Yes?" Starfire was first to go back to normal.

Cyborg sat in shock. "I should've thought of that, you little grass stain! This would've solved our troubles years ago!"

Beastboy made another point. "We've only been Titans for a year and 8 months."

"Beastboy......are you feeling.....alright today?" Robin asked.

"Yup. By the way, we have to interview the cooks too. It won't be pretty to have someone hyper as Star flyin' all over the place and gawking at us all. The interviewing will take quite a bit of time, so we have to ask, is it worth it? Also, I'm gonna be out of the tower for a bit. Gotta catch up on......"

Beastboy thought of something smart to say, rather than talking about seducing girls. "Gotta catch up on my intelligence."

Raven started choking. Cyborg's meaty-meatatic pizza flew up and slammed his face. Robin's underwear/boxers gave Robin an uptight wedgie. (A/N In case you haven't figured it out, Raven's powers were freaking out.) Starfire merely looked at her team mates with curiousity, and Beastboy was trying to control himself.

"I'm meditating." With that, Raven ran out the room. Cyborg and Robin stared at Beastboy.

"Why are you staring so incredulously at me?" Beastboy said, before he bit his pizza.

"You aren't laughing..." Robin said, eyes as round as those covers on trashcans.

"You used incredulously as an adjective......" Cyborg added.

"Whatever. As I said, Hasta manana!" Beastboy turned into a bat and flew out.

"Did BB just use SPANISH?! And CORRECTLY?!" Robin and Cyborg said. Cyborg stuffed his pizza in his mouth and said "I'm waxing my baby. I think I'm nuts." Cyborg left.

Robin, likewise, said "I'm going to look out for Slade." Grabbing his pizza, Robin left the room.

Starfire watched this all with intense observations. "I have no where to go and shall sit here and continue to eat my Earthly bread with sauce!" she said, to no one.

Robin went in his room and un-wedgied his wedgie. "What just happened?"

Robin realized it was 9 in the night, and Beastboy went to brush up on his intelligence....at 9 in the night. "I think I need to brush up on my intelligence!" he groaned.

Flipping out his super cool awesome high-tech communicator, he called Beastboy. He was surprised when Beastboy picked up...in the library.

"Dude! You know that I have to be quiet in the..." Beastboy was interrupted by the librarian.

"You pesky kids! Just because you are Titans does not mean -"

"Hey! Talk to my WONDERFUL BOSS!" Beastboy's voice dripped from sarcasm.

The screen suddenly had an image of a lady who started lecturing Robin. Robin could swear Beastboy held a smirk somewhere in the backround.

The lady was interrupted by Beastboy when he said "Excuse me, not to be rudely interrupting, but you can lecture him all you want. I'm going to go somewhere important. Keep the Communicator. Tommorrow I'll come back for it."

"Why yes you polite young boy. Go. Now YOU, Robin......." The lady continued to rant. Robin realized Beastboy abandoned him. He sat down and prepared a long night of rants.

_So this is how Raven feels when she owns people_ Beastboy grinned. He went to the Teen Titans Fan Club. He hated it there but....

"Hey dudes." BB (A/N Sorry but saying Beastboy hurts. It's too long!) said.

The fans glared at him bitterly. "We don't really admire you that much but..."

"No! No! It's not that. Robin is obsessing over Slade and wants you guys to help. He needs to find a British instructor....." BB continued his list.

"Can you get these for Robin?" The fans looked at each other. "WE CAN DO ANYTHING!"

In less than 4 hours, they gave him list, locations, objects and cards. BB said "Thanks."

The fans were silent. _Weird fans. I wonder why they didn't ask about how weird these thingies Robin 'asked' for._

(A/N I'm lazy, kill me with snow. No seriously. One tall teacher saw some kids climbing over snow so they could get over the bus and yelled "NOO! YOU COULD GET KILLED!" :-P)

BB did his plans, including his math and la plans, in one night. Yada Yada Yada. He was exhausted, but, his plan was done. Now he knew lots and could speak with a British accent against his will as well.

"Dudes! IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!"

* * *

* * *

(A/N Wait! I skipped 1! Oh well, no one likes 1 anyways, ya know? It's a CLIFFIE! OMS! Dooby dooby doo wah dooby dooby doo wah PERRY!)


	2. Batman's Hairdo and Painted Nails

So, a new day rose rise and shine, including BB.

And that was the twist. Everyone knew that BB sleeps in late. So, BB caused a great ruckus when it was found out that he slept EARLY on purpose.

Even more ruckus was caused when Robin saw BB's hair was combed and washed.

"BB man! What's up with you?! You're clean and havin' healthy habits!" Cyborg waved his arms up and down, nearly slapping Robin in the process.

"Hey!" objected Robin, "Watch it!"

"Beastboy, if you are willing to change, may you please have some of my glorgfarks?" Starfire asked.

"So, finally discovered you were too unfit?" Raven asked, sipping her tea.

Everyone was yelling until they realized BB was silent the whole time. They quieted down.

"Well, BB?" Robin asked. What BB said next scared the Bejesus out of everyone.

"'Ell, to answor yor question, me good ole' Ravon, I'd say, I'm 'nly tryong to please yo with mah ornate bodee." BB replied, with no emotion whatsoever on his face. (Well, to answer your question, my good ole' Raven, I'd say, I'm only trying to impress you with my ornate body."

Raven took a moment to process this accent through. "You used ornate correctly. Hooray." But her eyes betrayed surprise, although her voice was sarcastic.

"Yo 'ow 'at ornate iz. Good 'irl! Atta Ravon!" BB smiled mockingly as he ruffled Raven's hair, as if she truly did an accomplishment.(You kow what ornate is. Good girl. Atta Raven!)

Raven's hand shook, causing her tea to dangerously quiver as well. Her face was red. _He's playing along with this._She knew he found this a game, and wanted to intimidate her. She knew not to play along with it, but she wouldn't be let down by some green skinned nerd.

" 'Sucuz 'e, but lill' missy, ya teacup 'ere is quivering perilously!" BB said, once again, no emotion. The rest of the Titans watched wide eyed at this…….competitive going-on.(Excuse me, but little lady, your teacup is quivering perilously.)

"Little. Lady?" Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Iz yor 'ain 'oo small to hear 'is? LILL' LADY!!!!!" Beastboy screamed the last 2 words in Raven's ear. Everyone (not BB and Raven) sucked in a breath. BB was on dangerous territory AND this was getting good.(Is your brain too small to hear? LITTLE LADY!!!!!)

"WHAT MAKES YOU……~pop….pop …poppopopopopop~" Raven stopped as she heard random popping noises. Everyone's head turned toward Cyborg.

Cyborg sheepishly opened his chest and asked "Popcorn anyone?" Starfire and Robin took a bowl.

"I'm meditiating." With that, Raven suddenly phased through the floor.

"BB, you've changed but, in most ways good. But THIS, this has got to stop." Robin went into LEADER MODE.

"'Aid the 'ne who 'anted 'opcorn whilest 'iz 'iends 'ere 'ellin' 'eir 'eads OZZ!" BB retorted.(Said the one who wanted popcorn while his friends were yelling their heads off!)

Robin was ataken back. BB NEVER rebelled on him before. Why now? "Just stay good." He choked out, and went to his room. BB had no idea how much that hurt him. He was only playing, right? RIGHT?

"BB things are weird. Videogame our way into normalness?" Cyborg offered, to ease the tension.

"'Ass. 'Ames ore mond rotting. Raterh 'ave 'ooks." (Pass. Games are mind rotting. Rather have books.) Cyborg's jaw reached the ground.

BB closed his eyes……….and disappeared before Cyborg and Starfire's very eyes., which bugged out.

"This whole day is freaky, yes?" Starefire spoke slowly, as if her

mind was numb.

BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE

Raven hugged her knees as she watched the bright beautiful day. It was beautiful, yet horribly wrong._Maybe I shouldn't have doubted his intelligence and shouldn't have made that comment._ She was doubting herself more and more each moment.

BB materialized right behind her, so quietly and quickly she was unaware of him. When he sat down, very, very, VERY close to her, she was scared out of her wits.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raven fell off the Tower, and experienced the terrible feeling of falling. She couldn't summon her powers. Before she could even think about yelling "Help!", she was rescued by an odd, green light that smoothly carried her back onto the spot in which she had been before the fall.

"What was that?!" Raven said, her emotions running around madly in her head.

"'Orry 'or overwhelming ya." (Sorry for overwhelminging you.) "'Ear 'e out. Ah 'anted 'ya 'o 'ow, iZ 'o fun beong 'alled 'umb ovah and ovah. Or 'eing 'own at 'indows" (Hear me uot. I wanted you to know its no fun being called dumb over and over. Or being thrown at windows.)

Raven whispered "You're not the same in there. You're more powerful and cold. You're using your intelligence. I miss the old Beastboy."

Now to say the whole time that Beastboy was emotionless is the greatest lie of the year. He was feeling guiltier than ever, but his newfound power prevented Raven from knowing that.

"'Hange 'appens. 'Ople 'om, and thoy go. 'E stoy 'ale ond 'eal 'ith 'it." (Change happened. People come and they go. We stay hale and deal with it.)

Raven always told BB to get smarter and cleaner. She never realized how much it hurt that he changed. Guilt flowed through her system.

"'On't 'eel iniquitous. 't's alroght." (Don't' feel iniquitous. It's alright.)

Raven looked up."You can feel my emotions?" BB nodded. The wind blew and BB saw Raven shiver. He closed his eyes and both materialized in the common room.

"I'm telling you mean, BB just disappeared outta thin air and…." Cyborg stopped yelling at Robin and open-jawed again. Robin followed.

"I TOLD YA!!" Cyborg boomed.

"BB………………………..You have new powers? TRAINING ROOM NOW!!" Robin ordered.

BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE

"'On't 'o 'say ' oon 'eee" (Don't' go easy on me!) "'ay yor 'ardest" (Try your hardest)

Robin smirked. "Will do. We fight hand to hand, then with powers."

BB smirked as well. He could read minds. And so a BEEP! Was heard, and the battle began. BB reading Robin's mind, knew what he was up to and well, dodged the attack. _I'll hit his stomach._BB sidestepped out of the way. _Trip him._ BB hopped up. _Hit his head._BB ducked.

Now, Robin was getting quite the work out. Once he kinda let his guard down, BB knew the exact parts to attack. Hit in the stomach. Trip. Hand to throat.

"'Ead" BB announced. (Dead.) Robin was sweaty and unhappy. When BB asked Robin if he really did try his best, Robin lowered his head and said "Yes."

BB asked if Robin was ready for the powers match. Robin thought about it and asked Starfire to take his place. Robin was the definition of pooped.

So then, the fight occurred. It seemed like both were equally matched, because BB couold not read Tammarean thoughts, only feelings. And BB felt pure rage. He knew it was not directed at him, because her emotions control her powers.

BB had trapped Starfire with his green hand thing, but she glowed and then his green hand withdrew. Her powers were strong really, really strong. Both teens were getting sweaty, and BB tired from his previous events called out a tie. Starfire gratefully accepted.

"Well?" Robin asked Starfire when they both came out. "He is extremely physically healthy. It was a tie." Robin was impressed. He beamed at BB. You're really good. You could use a few improvements, but I don't think I'm good enough. So I called a mentor of mine."

From out of the shadows, came Batman. "Hello. Robin had told me of your sudden boost of strength. I shall be judge to see if you are 'extremely physically healthy.'" Batman held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." BB's voice was back to normal. Robin practically fainted. BB would be bouncing off the walls and asking a bajillion questions. Yet the only change was his accent.

Batman's eyebrow went up tenfold. "My files said you were loud, noisy, and cracked jokes." BB looked at Batman with a spine chilling glance that even scared the Dark Knight, "Looks like your files neeed updating then." BB coldly replied.

Robin dropped. Not even the Joker or Raven was able to scare Batman, but BB of all people did.

Once Starefire and BB showered AND Robin recover, the Titans gathered together with the Dark Knight.

Robin stood up and asked his team. "Anyone have suggestions as to where Batman could sleep?"

Cyborg objected. "Whadda ya mean? Terra's room!"

"That room is for storage in the many things we buy." When Robin said we, he glanced at Starfire.

"Not my room." Raven simply said.

"Oh! Batman and I can do the nails of paint and the dos of hair in my room. Batman, do you have hair?" Starfire inquired.

Batman cleared his throat, and was insulted that Starfire thought he was bald and was not eager to have his nailed painted.

Robin noticed Batman's discomfort. He grinned evilly. "Maybe you can sleep with Starfire." Robin only said that to keep Batman on his toes, because he wouldn't like his dad to sleep with his crush.

Batman made a cutting throat gesture with his finger. Starfire squeled happily and Robin only grinned more evilly.

A quiet, small, polite voice said "As much as Batman likes having hairdos and painted nails, I think he would rather be with me." Batman thanks BB with all the blessings he knew mentally.

"Fine than but your room……" Robin said.

BB completed Robin's sentence "Is squeaking clean."

"But still, I shall do the paint of nails and do of hair on Batman. Come!" Starfire dragged Batman out of the room, oblivious to his "No thankyous"

Just when Batman was going to get violently desperate, Starfire turned to him, She smiled. "The people of Tammarean like to slowly disembowel people who do not do as they like. They like slowly pulling out the guts and eating it. They like to shoot the person with starbolts enough times to hurt, but just before death. Then, they pull out guts slowly, leaving the last vital ones last. This is so the victim suffers ultimate pain."

With that interesting fact, every one ('cept for Star) shivered in the room, ESPECIALLY ROBIN,. Starfire then continued dragging the now scared Batman, who had heard all that.


	3. Ladybug Red Complements Batman's Face

And so, we come back to where we left off. Starfire was painting Batman's nails and having a slight dispute over his hair.

"Oh, but Mr. Batman! In order for me to do your hair, you must remove your Batmask!" Starfire said, while painting Batman's nails a deep ladybug red.

"Starfire, I appreciate that you care for my …erm…uh… hair, but um.. I must keep my face unseen." Batman struggled to explain what he had to explain without getting disemboweled.

"You must keep it unseen? Then, how do you do the 'making out' with Cat Woman if your mask stays on?" Starfire innocently questioned.

Batman's face turned red, which wonderfully complemented his red nails as well. "Selena and I do NOT make out."

Starfire didn't bat an eye.

"But, you call her by her first name, instead of her respective title. That means you know her on a personal level. And on April Fool's Day, Robin had a recording of you speaking to Cat Woman over the phone AND you sleep talking. You drooled and said something about how attractive a 'Selena' was and how large her –"

Batman covered Starfire's mouth with a wonderfully manicured hand. "If you be quiet about that, then, I will get you anything you want!!"

"Anything?" Starfire asked with big eyes.

Batman looked at his nails. "Anything."

Starfire asked "How many anythings?"

Batman said "One, of course."

Starfire insisted. "Make that two." Her hands had begun to faintly glow.

Batman kept staring at his nails as if staring will make the paint go away. "Just one."

"Two, or else" Starfire's eyes begun to glow.

Batman stood up suddenly. "Missy do you know who I am? I'm Batman for God's sake. Nothing can scare me, not a petty little girl that talks about disembowelment. What are you gonna do about it?! I'm Batman! The Dark Knight! Nothing can scare me! Little girls, pah! What threat is that?! I AM BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

With that passionate note, he left to find BB's room.

Starfire sat there frozen. Her hand was still poised and held the little brush, as if she was painting an invisible being's hand. Her eyes were wide. Once Batman left, she slowly put the brush back in the bottle and cleaned up her make-up things. Once she was done with that, she slowly shook her head and sat on her bed.

"I have warned Mr. Batman. He does not heed. It shall be his downfall." Starfire went to the kitchen.

"BB? Oh, right, he has become gloomy. It is a shame, for now I really need his assistance." Starfire spoke to herself.

"What'cha need?" Cyborg asked from the couch. He was chugging in a way that sickened even Starfire, because her planet had the worst manners, and she was STILL sickened.

"How do you become elevated?" Starfire asked, fiddling with her fingers guiltily.

"Elevated..." Cyborg whipped out his robot arm and searched on a thesaurus. "You mean…high? Like high on sugar?" Cyborg guessed.

"Yes! That!" Starfire clapped her hands in happiness that someone understood.

"Why do you want to get high?" Cyborg said, thoroughly confused.

"I must do many things, and I must have the energy prepared for it!" Starfire responded, looking suspiciously around the kitchen.

"Well, then, OK!" Cyborg said. "First we need something ultra sugary. Let's take BB's cereal, I swear, he eats like a 5-yr-old before this change."

Cyborg was taking _Trix_ out of the cupboard. He poured it into a bowl and put milk in it. He then sat down and waited for Starfire to get high. Suddenly, a WHOOSH sound filled the air. At first, Cyborg thought it was Starfire getting high.

"Wow, Star. I think you've done it."

"But friend, I have not eaten the sugar in the cereal yet!" Starfire said. Cyborg nearly toppled over. The only person in the Tower who could move like that was Star. If she didn't do it then who did? Was it an intruder? Cyborg's answer was in the common room.

Mas and Menos were there. Mas held the cereal box tightly to his chest. Menos held the bowl securely as well. They both shouted as loud as their little lungs would permit. "Trix conejo tonto es para los niños!" (Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!)

Then, Mas and Menos ran away. Before Cyborg or Starfire had a chance to comment on that, Kid Flash appeared. He was in a rabbit suit. "Nooooooooo! I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for those meddling kids!"

After that, Kid Flash suddenly stopped and rubbed his invisible beard. He snapped his fingers. "Hey, I know what's wrong! The people in Scooby Doo say that! Not in those Trix commercials! Duh!" And then, he too ran away to get his Trix.

So, Cyborg and Starfire were left very confused. "Cyborg was that supposed to……?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg was digging in the sofa and produced a think white stack of papers. "Lemme see Star." He flipped page after page.

"BB acts weird, you want to get high, and I help you…..HEY! Mizuki never said anything about Mas and Menos!!" Cyborg objected. (In case you did not know, Mizuki is my name, the author's name. On with the show…..err….story)

"Then the script we received was…….false?" Starfire looked sad, and then zapped the papers. The zap left a severe burn on Cyborg's hands.

"Ow! Hey that hurt! What did you do that for!?" Cyborg complained while blowing on his hands, attempting to cool them down.

"Oh apologies Cyborg. Tammereanian people destroy false papers as a tradition. This is so total honesty exists. Here, let me cool your hands."

Starfire took off her boot. She then took out a bottle from the boot. Cyborg found it odd, but did not comment for fear of being disemboweled. Starfire sprayed the contents on Cyborg's hands and then put the bottle back in her boot and put her boot on.

Cyborg felt cold, really cold. He was about to comment on how good whatever Star had worked, but then he realized ice was forming on his hands. Which spread to his arms. Which spread to his chest. Which kept on spreading.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg squealed like a little schoolgirl who found out Zach Efron was dead and that Aeropostale moved out of the country.

He quickly ran over to the bathroom and melted the ice with hot water.

"The guys at the metal shop WERE right. Waterproof metal." But then, Cyborg noticed he was kind of orange. "But they lied when they said it didn't rust."

BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE

So while Cyborg was calling for help in the bathroom, Starfire ate Lucky Charms…………all 32 boxes of it.

"Lucky Charms are magically delicious!" she cried out, to no one. She took out many pieces of blue paper. She quickly scribbled something on each one and carried all the papers with her. Down in the city, she handed out the paper to every store within a 20 mile radius of Titans Tower.

Every store owner got a blue paper, which read "Your nail polish remover shall be sold to no one, not even the President or Batman or Starfire. Your nail polish remover will not be on display. Your nail polish remover will stay in the back with modern security equipment. Make absolute sure that no one can steal your nail polish remover or take it. Disobey this and you will be arrested. Thank you! :-P" in Starfire's neat, curly handwriting.

And so, the city took great caution with their nail polish remover. When Starfire finished all the stores, she went home and asked Robin, "Do you remember that tape you showed us on April 1?"

Robin gave her the tape. Starfire flew to Jump City News and handed them the tape.

That night, Starfire had a good sleep. "He now knows not to mess with I!"

BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE

BB couldn't take it. Everyone was worrying about him, more than he expected. He couldn't keep this! He finally decided to go to Raven and tell her.

BB knocked on Raven's door. Raven looked more timid at the sight of BB. "Good. We have much to speak about." Raven said.

"I can imagine." Said BB, as he walked in. Raven motioned him to sit on the bed.

As soon as both relaxed, BB blurted out" I'm sorry! This whole sad BB this is a total prank! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE believe me and don't kill me!"

To say Raven was surprised was the understatement of the year. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I WAS GOING TO SAY HOW MUCH I LOVED THE OLD BB TO FIND OUT HE NEVER CHANGED?! URHHHHH!"

Raven tried to pin BB up on the wall like she used to, but she forgot about his powers. Instead, she was pinned to the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RAVEN?!" BB demanded. "Raven would never love a dope like me."

"You're wrong and you're right." Raven said. "It's wrong that I don't love you. But it's right that you are a dope. Release me."

BB blushed. "Oh. You are you. You know I love you too, and I'll be more mature for you. I've had a crush for um a long time." BB rubbed the back of his neck while guiltily staring at the floor.

Raven found that she was blushing too. She then hugged BB. "I'm just glad you didn't change for real. It's weird, but I like the stupid, unfunny, clumsy, and cute you better." Raven smirked.

"I'm not clumsy! FYI, I was smart…….for a while and I'm totally funny. AND……….wait you called me cute?!" BB shouted.

Raven nodded. "I think you're totally hot." Raven punched BB. "I mean, you're attractive."

They held hands and sat on the bed.

"So I can sleep in your bed?" A certain green changling was pushed off a bed that day.

BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE

Batman had found BB's room and unpacked. All he needed to do was to wash the infernal polish off.

Batman went to the bathroom and tripped. He tripped over his own cape! He was glad no one saw it until he heard chuckles.

"The Dark Knight slipping on his own cape! HAHAHAHA!" Cyborg said.

"What are you doing here?" Batman said icily.

"I'm rusted. Starfire sprayed something on me and I was frozen in ice. I washed it off with hot water, but I'm easily rusted. The guys at Auto Shack lied."

Batman whipped out some rust-unrust spray and sprayed it over Cyborg.

"Thanks man. I needed that. By the way, I LOVE how your blush matches your nails." Cyborg called as he left, laughing.

Batman only flushed more. In the bathroom, Batman discovered that nail polish could only be removed by nail polish remover. "CURSESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Batman yelled.

Starfire heard that. She smiled.

Beeping suddenly summoned everyone to the common room. Robin said, "It's Control Freak! Let's bust that rolling cow!"

* * *

(A/N: Sorry, I'm kinda in a rush to finish. I realized this story isn't that easy to wrap up. I'm also needing a bit of a rest. My humor juice ran out.)

**I Give Honors to:**

**Drowninginthedark123 – Thank you. The word awesome means a lot to me. **

**Bridgette-I don't used profanity, but I like your complement. It gives profanity a good name. **

**Angelofdarkness454-Thanks, I expected worse. But did you mean God or good? **

**All of you HAVE A COOKIE! (They're whatever flavor you want them to be!) I love all of you, and you have the honor of being on my Best List on my profile!**


	4. Robin Has Feminine Undergarments

Robin said "Let's bust that rolling cow!" and ran toward the door.

He suddenly stopped when he realized his teammates weren't with him. Starfire was floating with a confused expression. Cyborg and BB were covering their mouths and rolling on the floor, literally. Batman was sitting on a chair with his hands on his face, as if he got a headache.

"What?" Robin asked. "You're-you you called Control Freak a rolling cow!" Cyborg managed to choke out.

BB said "I know it's mean to Control Freak but still! It's not every day you call someone a rolling cow!"

Even Raven looked amused. She was fighting a smirk that threatened to get bigger. Starfire suddenly got it and floated down.

"You are insulting Control Freak by his weight? You are such a glorfanuk!" With that, she slapped her hand, with all its Tammereanian strength, on Robin's cheek.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" said Robin, as he was flung, hard, into a wall. Suddenly, popping noises filled the air. Everyone faced Cyborg.

"Hey! I'm not doing the popping noises! It's not popcorn this time!" Cyborg defended himself.

"Then, where is the noise coming from?!" Starfire asked, hands glowing, to attack the intruder.

The popping noises got louder. Pop. POP. POP! POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP! POOOOOOOP! (A/N This is an extended version of pop, not poop.)

"It's…..it is coming from the rolling cow!" Robin tried to say. Starfire grabbed him. "I once believe you are kind, and not judging by appearances, but I assumed wrong. Did you not learn your lesson 2 minutes ago? Shall I do the whooping of your buttock?"

Robin was shaking in his tight traffic light costume. "No- no! Control Freak brought a big cow to life with his remote, and it's rolling all over the place!"

Realization dawned itself everywhere in Titans. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh."

Batman stood up. "Can we get this over with and just beat whatever pathetic villain is out there?"

"Ok, LADYBUG RED Knight." Cyborg said with a smirk. Batman fought desperately to keep his cool.

BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE

Control Freak stood in the street, aiming his remote at the cow and pressed several buttons.

"No, this isn't it. Nah. This one? Maybe…….." Control Freak muttered.

"WE'RE BUSTING YOUR ROLLING COW!" Robin announced.

Control Freak shrieked. "AHHH!" BB laughed. "Your shriek is girly! HAHAHAHA!" Cyborg joined in, laughing his robotic butt off.

"Ah, it's my arch nemesis…….ses….. Well, I'd love to fight you and all but this cow is in the way, and I can't get it out of my way."(A/N You can guess who that person is. Who else saids "Nemesis...ses?")

"Whoa whoa whoa." Cyborg said. "If this cow ain't yours, then whose is it?!"

The cow continued rolling around, destroying several buildings, and drooling. Control Freak shouted "I DON'T KNOW! EYE DEE KAY! (Idk) JUST GET ME AWAY FROM THAT COW!"

BB teleported Control Freak outta there. "Hey! You could've kept him for questioning!" Robin said. BB smirked.

"Ya seriously think I'm that dumb?! I searched his MIND. I know of his latest remotes, and I can give Cyborg the blueprints so Cy knows how to block it. I found no source whatsoever of the cow, and he's scared to death by this cow."

Starfire was investigating the cow drool. She sniffed it, much to the Titans and Batman's dislike. "It smells like Silkie!" She proclaimed.

Raven had a flashback to when she dropped Silkie into the ocean. "Uh-oh" she said and sweat dropped.

BB saw Raven's flash-back. "Uh-oh indeed." He told Raven. "Silkie is not supposed to go near salt water."

"My bugorf!" Starfire said. "Moooooooo!" Silkie replied.

"Who is Silkie?" Batman asked. "He's Starfire's pet mutant worm." Cyborg said.

"Doesn't explain much. So we attack it?" Batman asked.

"Well, it's Star's pet. I dunno. " Cyborg said.

Silkie gurgled, then had a coughing fit. The gusts of air pushed the Teen Titans and Batman into a building.

"Oooph!" everyone said. When they looked back, Batman was covered in Silkie's saliva. AND the Batmobile appeared in front of Silkie's mouth, as if he coughed it up, which he did.

Robin stood up, and to his great surprise, he was sitting on an egg carton. The dozen eggs inside were intact.

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid a dozen eggs. The Batmobile lost a wheel and other parts as weeeeell!" Cyborg and BB sung.

Batman's eyes opened wide. "My….my BABY!" He wailed. He hugged the Batmobile, even though it was slimy. "It's okay, it's okay." Batman whispered to the automobile, as he stroked the car.

"He's more obsessed with his car then Cyborg!" BB exclaimed. Cyborg raised his hand to slap the back of BB's head and swung. But because BB expected that with his new powers, BB ducked, and Cyborg ended up slapping his own face.

"Hey Cyborg! Stop slapping yourself!" BB smirked as he said that.

"Knock it off!" Robin yelled. "We have to reduce Silkie's size!"

Starfire said, "When I first got Silkie, I found a label on him. It said, if anything goes wrong, I must get a boy's underwear, and a female's underwear and feed it to Silkie."

Everyone sweat dropped. Batman even stopped comforting his car. Cyborg announced "I don't wear clothes!" and took 3 steps back.

"Let's b-buy a pack" Robin stuttered. "No" Starfire disagreed. "It must be used."

Cyborg got an idea. "What about couples?"

"Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuut?!" everyone asked Cyborg. "A couple. A boy and girl. Together they donate their undies." Raven and BB looked at each other. No one really knew they were really close to being a couple. So then, everyone looked at Starfire and Robin.

"I shall do it!" Starfire said. She flew extremely high and disappeared for a while. 2 seconds later, she came back down, head first, to the disappointment of Robin. A thin, lacy, pink underwear was in her hand.

"Your turn Robin!" Robin flushed. "Excuse me a moment." He went behind the Batmobile. Batman muttered something about his car becoming a changing room.

Robin returned, his face absolutely red. It was so red, in fact, it matched Batman's nails. He gave Starfire his undies and immediately looked away.

Starfire's eyes widened. "Robin….why are you wearing female underwear? And why is the back labeled "Kiss My"?" (Robin was wearing women's underwear. In the spot where the butt was supposed to be, it said "Kiss My". Get it?)

Robin looked away, red as ever and embarrassed as ever. Suddenly, Raven burst out laughing. _She has cute dainty snorts when she laughs! _BB suddenly hit his head. BB was not used to thinking snorts were cute. He was glad Raven did not hear that thought.

After the shock of Raven laughing wore off, BB and Cyborg and even BATMAN joined in laughing. Starfire was confused, but lay that behind her. She combined her and Robin's underwear and threw it in Silkie's mouth.

Silkie gurgled. He began bouncing, up and down and up and down and up and down, and hopped high in the sky. When he came back down, he was back to normal and landed in Batman's hands.

"ERAAAAAAGH!!!!" Batman screamed. "Get this FILTH off of me! I prefer him as a cow!" Batman took a dagger from his belt and attempted to stab Silkie. "You mutant! You destroyed my Batmobile and you shall !"

Now, two people were angered by Batman right there. Starfire was not pleased to see her bugorf being stabbed-by Robin's father the least! And BB was in a way a mutant, so he took that personally.

Starfire, quick as a whip, rescued Silkie and put him in Robin's hands. Robin was used to Silkie, so he didn't flinch or anything. He simply tickled his future wife's pet.

BB brought Batman into another dimension, where the Joker was unstoppable and Batman was pathetic. BB smirked. "He's going to need a therapist."

BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE BBRAE

"Where am I?" Batman said. His voice echoed. The Joker's voice suddenly came on.

"Hello Batman. We meet again. I have a wonderful new gas – it shows the worst most embarrassing scenerios possible." And with that, maniacal laughter followed.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" said Batman. "You know my one weakness!"

The Joker laughed "And I'm going to take your Batmobile for a careless joyride."

Batman did the only manly thing he could possibly do. He fainted.

* * *

(A/N Hello! I didn't plan for this to happen, but this story's gonna have like, 20 chapters. I'm a total nerd, so I have to do HW like as best and correct as I can. So I won't have much time 'til Vaca. WHOOOOOOOOOO VACA!)

**All Hail:**

**Bridgette - I know I already hailed you last time. But you review again, which I am proud of. :) I had nothin' else up my sleeve, so I had to pull the irremovable nails trick on Batman,**

**Addie16 - It's great? Yay! Well, hang on in there. I'll end the suspense.........eventually. 0.o**

**You all win a cookie and a stuffed bear! WHOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Angelic Demon

Beast Boy was alone in his room. "I'm alone in my room." He said.

He took off a necklace, which was hidden under his jumpsuit, and stared at it. It was really simple. It had a deep green orb, which would occasionally turn lighter or darker green. The string was a black sturdy one.

"This endows me new powers." Beast Boy pondered. "But, the monk told me that it is an enigma, it could have other powers as well, and if it was misplaced and found by another, horrible things could happen."

Beast Boy paced around. "I'd better keep it really, really secure." Beast Boy stopped straight in his tracks. "Like, DUDE! I said a whole bunch of big words for like 5 minutes! I didn't even say dude! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!"

Beast Boy noticed he was talking to an empty room. He sweat dropped. "Talking in empty rooms is the first sign of being insane." Raven had told him once.

* * *

Raven stood in front of Beast Boy's door. She had missed his little rant scene, so she heard only silence.

She wanted to spend time with Beast Boy – as boyfriend and girlfriend should. But she had no idea how. They were exact opposites. How would they manage? What would they do? What would happen to her _creepy_ reputation? Robin and Cyborg would never let this down.

Beast Boy thought of Raven.

_She is an angel_

_In the form of a demon._

_She is so quiet._

_Not conceitedly full._

_Her skin smells like rain._

_Her eyes are the window to her soul._

_She's been through so much pain._

_She's an ivory, lilac haired, gentle angel._

Beast Boy was thinking it, but unknown to him, he was also muttering it.

_I rule. I should compete with Brittany Shakespeares…..Or was it William? Wait, he's dead. Darn._

_

* * *

_

Raven was wondering how Beast Boy kept so quiet so long, so her ear was pressed to his door. His feelings…were odd. It was like Love and Happiness, with a bit of Lust.

She heard him muttering….and turned red. Unfortunately, being pale means that blushing could be very easily seen. Starfire has flown quickly by, and had seen the scene (A/N Say that 3 times fast! Seen the scene! Seen the scene! Seen the scene! Sorry, that sounded sublime.) but was too busy to question the odd position Raven was in. Oh, well. She had to find Robin.

Beast Boy thought it was time to go bother Raven, or be romantic to her. He went to the door walked straight into it.

"Urgh!"

Beast Boy thought there was a motion sensor. Apparently, his had broke or something. Raven had turned it off so she could eavesdrop.

Beast Boy punched the code in the door for it to open. He grumbled about how Cyborg sucked majorly at his job.

**Thump!** Raven was listening to the silence, when out of nowhere, something thumped on the door. _He must have slipped on something when he was pacing. His room is just a death trap waiting to happen._ Raven felt nervous once again at the silence that followed the thump.

Raven fell on Beast Boy. Beast Boy screamed a very unmanly scream, but if you opened the door and your girlfriend, who locked herself up for days on end, fell on you out of nowhere, you'd probably do that too. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Beast Boy hollered in a shrill voice.

Raven said nothing. She had noticed her position, being on top of Beast Boy, their faces close. She didn't know what overtook her, but she just kissed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was frightened out of his mind. Raven fell from the sky (so it seemed) and hated to make the first move. But Beast Boy had never been one to really use his mind much, and he forgot all that as he melted into the kiss

.(A/N Sorry, but I will not include details about tongue. I haven't kissed yet, so I don't know how the whole tongue thing works. I've read many fanfictions with tongue, but I still don't get it.)

He ran his hand through Raven's silky lavender hair. Raven wrapped her hands around his body, feeling the hard, yet slightly visible muscles he had. The kiss deepened as both teens eagerly showed their passion for each other.

However, being humans, they needed air. Despising this fact, both pulled apart for air. They had felt fireworks, and both tingled with pleasure, even though they had pulled apart.

"Rae, I love so you much."

"I love you too."

Beast Boy had heard that being flirty, but slightly perverted was enjoyed by girls. He decided to wing it. Raven was a quiet girl. And everybody knows you can't tell with the quiet ones.

(A/N No offense quiet ones. I'm a quiet one! I'm not all that complex though. I eat, sleep, bike, and write fanfictions. Meh. Complex my buttock!)

"You've got quite a figure." Beast Boy was confident. He was arrogant. He was….a flirt!

Raven thought something was wrong with her ears. "Pardon?"

Beast Boy ran his hand up and down her back… "You heard me."

Raven was not used to compliments. She colored. (A/N Not the type with crayons. I mean HER FACE.)

Beast Boy's hand went a bit lower as Raven's face got redder. He leaned in and nibbled her ear.

(A/N I don't know how this works either. Bear with me. I learned about it through other fanfictions.)

His hot breath tickled her neck His hand went lower. He moved down to her neck and started biting and sucking at it. Raven tried to be quiet, but she couldn't help but yelp and moan at times.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!**

The two lovers growled. They fixed their hair and clothes as they ran to the common room. Raven knew her lovebites would show up later, so she put up her hood. She wasn't ready for the others to know about this yet.

Robin looked agitated in the common room. "It's the Joker." He said, grimly.

* * *

**A/N Sooooooooooorry! You see, I have a perfectly good reason why I haven't been uploading...Okay, so I don't. You see, in June, I had Regents like CRAZY! Regents count for high school and the State, and Regents are only in NY! I graduated on June 23 (Yay me!) with flying colors. Since then, I have been a fat lazy pig, eating and sleeping.**

**You can see that I have 'deleted' some chapters. I didn't delete them... They're just separated from this story because raelover123's review got me thinking. If you want to see it, or re-read it, click on my author's profile and scroll down. Waaaayyyyyyy down. Okay, nothing THAT down.**

**I'm sorry about my inexperiences in love life and how love bites and nibbling work. ~Blushes~ I haven't got anybody yet, you know. And I'm not planning to. :-P 'Single and proud!' is my motto.**

**Thanking time!**

**Rowan - I 3 you too! I'm glad to see SOMEONE likes my story :) WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**MrUnclePeanuts - Thanks. I do try. I seem to run out of inspiration though. Got any tips or something? **

**Dante665 - You are SO going on my fav author list! You review twice! And your reviews were meaningful and long! Smile laffy thing :)**

**SkilletFan000 - Is a Skillet a kitchen thingie? O.o Thank you! I like you :) I love that you can't wait! I know Cyborg's kinda...out of it. But, I did say that he had a sugar rush. I removed it from my story, and made it a oneshot. A oneshot is a story with only one chapter in it right?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! HAVE A HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! YOU GET TO HAVE FIRECRACKERS! FREE ONES!**


	6. HoodHair and Abnormally Small Brains

The Joker laughed like a crazed maniac who had had too much sugar. "Your little _Batsy _fell outta that portal you had. Luckily, I was there to ever so delicately pick him up."

He laughed again. Except this time, he probably overdid it, and laughed for quite a long time. Starfire decided he would not be stopping anytime soon, and turned to Raven.

"Raven, did you drop the eaves on Beast Boy?" Starfire put on her puppy 'I am innocent. This is a completely innocent question' face.

Raven knew exactly what Starfire was talking of. Beast Boy did not. Raven decided to take advantage of Stafire's confusing wording so Beast Boy did not know how she ended up on him.

"No. I did not drop anything on Beast Boy." Raven denied. All the while, the Joker was _still _laughing. I guess he practices in his free time.

"Perhaps my wording was not clear. Yo, fo shizzle. My home dawg, yo wazz leanin' on B-Dawg's shindig entrance. I'm fo shizzle on the hizzle off the drizzle for the mizzle sure yo' wazz spyinnn'' "

Cyborg stared, with the rest of the team. "That was abuse of grammar, letters, and misspellings." He rubbed his head.

Unfortunately for Raven, Beast Boy understood THAT. "Raven, mah home dawg, yo' wazz spyinnn'' near mah shindig?"

Raven luckily was able to avoid the question when the Joker began choking. Harley Quinn quickly came to the screen and began patting his back. (More like pounding really though.) "We'll get back to you." She assured, before the screen came out.

Robin was silent the whole time, and every one noticed. "Robin, are you all right?" Starfire asked.

"Where'd you learn to speak normal? You never did before! Why do you speak normal NOW?" Beast Boy demanded. Cyborg sighed and smacked BB, the kind of smack you get when you should've gotten a V8.

"His laughter echoes in my head." Robin groaned, before trying to take some aspirin.

"Then your head must be quite hollow." Starfire said "Your brain must be abnormally small. I shall fetch you some brain puzzles to assist your brain in enlargement so you do not hear any echoes !"

Everyone but Cyborg blinked blankly. Cyborg snickered and said "She's callin' you stupid."

"Uh…Star, I think that won't be necessar- " Robin was cut off from his sentence as Starfire yanked him into his room to do Flarblunk-knows-what. (Flarblunk is a Tamerean word that means God.)

That left three teenagers in the common room. "I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ alone." Cyborg said, as he grabbed a root beer and gulped it as he left the room.

"…" Embarrassed, both teens had nothing to say. Suddenly, Beast Boy had something brilliant to say. "CY! THAT WAS THE LAST ROOT BEER! I HATE YOUUU!"

Beast Boy fell upon his knees and lowered his head. Raven facepalmed.

"Hey Rae?"

"It's RAVEN."

"Why don't you get hood-hair?"  
"….Green boy say what?"

"You know, when you put on your hood for a long time, then your hair gets all weird when you take it off. Especially when you have shoulder-length hair."

"….."

"Ya know, I never see your hair weird. It's always perfect, unless you get so mad, it gets weird."

"…"

"Rae? Raaaaaaaaae?"

"Oh. My. God. You are more of a female than I would ever be." (Complete sarcasm)

"You didn't tell me. So it IS A SECRET!"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you don't get hood hair. If you don't get hood hair, then you can't get helmet hair either!"

"…"

"See what I mean? You're not saying ANYTHING about your lack of hood-hair!"

"Beast Boy?"

"Yup?"

"I'm half demon."

"I know."

"I know dark magic."

"I know."

"Can't you make a conclusion from that?"

"Trigon has foot fungus?"

"That was the worst guess ever. Worst mental picture also. No. I use my magic."

"DUH! You use magic!"

"On my HAIR!"

"Oh…"

"…"

"But Rae…"

"WHAT?"

"I didn't know you cared about those things."

"I'm still female."

"…Really? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"

~Smack~

"..You really didn't have to do that. Sarcasm."

"I know. You just don't look as cool as I do when I do sarcasm."

Beast Boy stood up from the sofa, and he stretched. "Well, Rae, I'm going to get more root beer." Raven felt slightly upset that she didn't get to spend more time with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy saw it. "Awww, my Rae-Rae misses me!" He cooed.

"Rae-Rae will fry your butt off if you don't leave now!"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"

**(A/N It's summer I know. But I'm training for track, and BOY is it hard. I'm un-fit. :'( )**


End file.
